


What's two more?

by Lucky_Moony



Series: Domestic Bliss for the Gayer Good [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth is in love with Minerva, Albus is freaking out, Auror!Gellert, Baby Shower, Don't copy on another site, Fluff, Gellert is so much extra, Gellert likes to curse, Gretchen has an attitude, Gretchen is living the life at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade cottage, Humor, It seems I am slowly turning everyone gay in this, M/M, Minerva is there to deal with the crisis, More Fluff, Mpreg, Set in 1911-1912, awkward family dinner, sassy Gellert, some drama, the twins are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Gretchen Grindelwald, who is now attending Hogwarts, claims she inherited her father’s Sight. She even predicted twins would be added to their little family...But is Gretchen truly a seer or is she simply toying with her fathers?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in 1911, right after Always you :D
> 
> As always, English is not my first language…

‟Grindelwald, _bon sang_ , wake up!”

Even in the middle of the night, in her silk chiffon Parisian nightgown adorned with floral lace and a cream silk ribbon around the waist, Vinda Rosier was as fashionable as ever. Her hair were lightly braided and her cheeks were still flushed from sleep; a deep sleep she had unhappily just been roused from.

You see, she and Gellert Grindelwald, her work partner, were away in Albania for three weeks on a secret mission for the British Ministry of Magic.

The two were, as was customary on such occasion, sharing a room in a middle class hotel.

Tonight, they were sleeping in two different beds, but they sometimes had to share one, which wasn’t a big deal to any of them.

Gellert had been happily married for the last 12 years to his soulmate, Albus Dumbledore, while Vinda was happily seducing women here and there.

After grabbing him and shaking him by the shoulders for the third time, Vinda let out a small victory cry as her companion finally woke up.

‟Wha-what?” Gellert was squinting and was sweating profusely. His curls were sticking out and he seemed five years younger than he really was.

The French witch sat down next to him and patted him on the arm. ‟ _Mon chéri_ , you were yelling so much, I thought we were being attacked or something.”She sighed. ‟Did you See something?”

Gellert let out a sigh of relief as he settled back down on the mattress and allowed her more room next to him. ‟Nein, just a nightmare. An horrible one at that! ”

Vinda rolled her eyes as she slipped under the covers. ‟What was it about?” She stole one of the blonde’s pillows and turned on her left side to face him. ‟Were you being killed?”

Gellert dramatically shook his head. ‟No, worse.”

‟Your husband?Your kids?”She smirked. ‟You turned bald?”

Gellert closed his eyes as if this conversation was just too horrible to go on. ‟No, far worse.”

Vinda quirked an eyebrow at him. ‟ _Bon_ , pray tell, what was it about? ”

‟I was having another sprog.” A dramatic pause. ‟ A third one.”

‟ _Merde, t’es pas encore en cloque_!?” She slapped him on the arm and groaned out loud. ‟When you had Aurelius, I had to work with Travers for two damn months and I don’t think I could stand it this time around.”

‟Don’t worry, there’s not even a slight chance of it happening ever again with the potion I’m taking daily.” He smirked at her. ‟My subconscious is just messing with me.”

‟ _Merci, Merlin_!” She let out a breath of relief. ‟Now, shut up will you? We should try to catch some more beauty sleep. After all, we’ve got some serious ass kicking scheduled later on today.” With the crisis now solved, Vinda yawned and turned her back on Gellert as he snorted some more and closed his eyes to get back to sleep.

Little did he know that his worst nightmare was about to come true. **Times two.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Vinda said:  
> Bon sang/bloody hell  
> Mon chéri/My darling  
> Merde, t’es pas encore en cloque?/ Shit, are you expecting once more?


	2. When in doubt, just ask Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback so far :). I’m sorry the prologue was so short Xx
> 
> As always, English is not my first language…
> 
> And now, back to September 1911…
> 
> PS : Vinda is 26, Minerva is 22, Gellert is 28, Albus just turned 30, Gretchen is 11 and Aurelius is 5.

Gretchen really had too much imagination, or so Albus thought as his daughter walked out of his classroom. After all, being a seer was a rare occurrence in itself and being born to one was even more unheard of.

The rare magical gift usually skipped a couple of generations before it reappeared in a blood line.

The more Albus thought about what she had just said and the more he was certain his daughter was toying with him.

She probably was still holding a grudge against him because he had refused to get her a pet toad. Toads were the latest trend in the magical world, but what was one supposed to do with such a pet anyway?

Plus, it was somewhat ridiculous to believe he would be the one expecting this time around.

After all, after twelve years of being together, he and Gellert had slept many many **many** times together and nothing had ever came out of it (for his part).

Those mysterious magical pregnancies had something to do solely with Gellert, which was why they had perfected a potion to prevent them from occurring in the first place.

Gellert had been obsessively taking said potion since Aurelius’ birth, putting an end to any risk of making their family grow once more.

Albus wondered with amusement if he should tell his husband about what Gretchen had just came up with via their next letter, but decided this wasn’t such a great idea in the end.

After all, there was no need to worry Gellert for nothing, because worrying AND freaking out was probably how he would react to such a news.

Plus, it was probably a bad idea to distract him during his mission, which could get him or Vinda killed over such nonsense.

He finally put the thought at the back of his mind and went on with his day as if nothing had ever happened.

***

If September had gone by without a hitch, October turned out to be longer and duller than ever.

Gellert and Vinda had directly been sent from Albania to Croatia and Albus was more than looking forward to the day he would finally get his husband back to warm him during the cold autumn nights.

Gretchen,on the other hand, was thriving. She was top of her class and was unsurprisingly very popular among the other students of her year.

Truth be told, she had also ended up in detention a couple of times already since the start of term.

Of course, she hadn’t done anything too serious; obviously, but still.

She really was Gellert’s daughter…

Albus was distractedly looking at her from the teacher’s table, when she turned around and smirked at him from her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. He wondered what she was up to, just as Ackley, their owl, swooped past him and dropped a note on his plate.

Which, luckily, was still empty.

He had felt queasy in the morning for the last few days, but was convinced it had something to do with a cold or a similar illness that had been brought by the arrival of the cold weather.

He quirked an eyebrow at Gretchen and slowly unfolded the note :

**Have you told Vati, yet?**

Albus stared darkly back at his daughter (of course,the latter looked as though butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth), just as Galatea Merrythought, his colleague, who was the head of the Defence Against the Dark Arts department and was also the biggest gossiper among the Hogwarts' staff, sat down next to him.

‟I see you are staring at your _housemate_ ’s daughter.” Galatea began as she poured herself a cup of tea. ‟ She is one of the most promising students of her year, but she’s also quite the trouble maker.”

‟Hmm,” the redhead simply replied, hoping his lack of volubility would prompt his colleague to change the topic of their conversation.

It was a known fact among the staff that Albus and Gellert lived together in one of the Hogsmeade’s cottage that was owned by the school, but their relationship was still a secret.

Same sex relationships weren’t forbidden anymore in the Magical World, but many witches and wizards still weren’t very supportive of them.

Plus, it was sure to bother the parents of his students if they ever heard of it and he didn’t want to loose his job because of his _scandalous_ love life.

Of course, Galatea, always one for gossips, was always trying to force the truth out of him. Ever since he had showed up with a wedding band at work, she had been on his case.

He had told her he was married to his work, but somehow she wasn’t buying it…

Galatea placed a hand on his shoulder. ‟It must be very tedious to take care of your friend’s son while he is away for work.”

‟Oh, Gellert and I, we are very good friends. You could even say we are closer than brothers,” he replied as she stared at him strangely upon hearing those words. She remained silent.  ‟Plus, Aurelius is a very easy child to take care of. He eats his vegetables, he gets to bed on time and he loves to help around the house.”

Funnily enough, Aurelius was the complete opposite of Gretchen even though he was the spitting image of Gellert around the same age.

‟Still,” Galatea shrugged as she took a sip of her tea. ‟It’s funny how your friend ended up with two children but no woman to raise them…”

‟Indeed.” Albus forced himself to eat something as he distractedly picked two or three things on the table and placed them on his plate.

‟He is quite an handsome fellow too, I gu- Why are you pulling a face?” Galatea looked suspiciously at him.‟ I’m sorry if I have offended you, Albus. You aren’t too bad looking yourself.”

‟You didn’t. I’ve just tasted something funny, that’s all.” The redhead tried to drown the awful taste of what he had just eaten with a good swig of pumpkin juice, but he could still feel it in the back of his throat.

Merlin, what had he just picked?

Galatea frowned at him suspiciously. ‟I thought you liked lemon pastries? Aren’t you a fan of those disgusting muggle sweets called sherbet lemons?”

 _Oh, Merlin_. Panic suddenly seized the redhead as everything seemed to add up : feeling queasy in the morning, being tired and out of it for most of the day, acting all moody, being disgusted by the food he usually enjoyed to eat…

 What if Gretchen was right after all?

This was a disaster. This shouldn’t be happening!

 He needed to talk to Minerva McGonagall.

 NOW.

***

Minerva McGonagall was in her new office. She was busy planning her classes for the first years.

As she was scribbling some more notes down, she stared by her window and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing outside.

She let out a sigh as she remembered the good old days when she was a chaser for the team herself.

She had never played after the nasty fall she had suffered during her final year, but she still had quite an interest for the sport in itself.

King had just performed a great pass on the field, when someone timidly knocked on her door.

She frowned as her good friend, Albus Dumbledore, came in, closing the door behind himself as he did so.

The latter was very good at hiding his  true feelings, but she sensed something wasn’t right with him at once.

‟Albus, are you alright?”

‟Oh yes, I’m fine,” he replied as he walked up to her window and stared outside, a neutral expression on his face. ‟We are having a lovely weather for this time of year.”

‟If by this you mean we are already freezing, well yes. We do.” Minerva quirked an eyebrow at him as she studied his profile. ‟What’s going on?”

‟Nothing, I’m fine.”He smiled at her and began to hum a song.

Yes, something definitively was off with him.

‟Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I know perfectly well something is wrong with you and I don’t understand why you always try to hide the truth from me every time when you’ve clearly just came in here to get my advice on the matter.”

He smiled at her as he walked up to her desk. ‟Have I already told you how cle-”

She rolled her eyes.‟Don’t try to change the topic once more. What is it?”

‟Well, my daughter, Gretchen-”

She sighed. ‟I know perfectly well who your daughter is, Albus.”

‟Yes, well she told me something interesting...”He cleared his throat.

‟Really? What could she possibly have told you to make you feel so nervous?”

Albus scratched the back of his neck. ‟Well, do you remember what Gellert said when we brought Aurelius back home?”

‟That he would rather get cursed for eternity than to have another child?” Albus nodded. ‟But what does it have to do with Gretchen?”

‟Well, you see, she told me she has the Sight.”

Minerva rolled her eyes. Gretchen had always been one for the dramatics, but with both Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald as her parents, she couldn’t really blame her for it. ‟Has she predicted some horrible catastrophe yet? If so, tell her it can’t happen around the midterm exams.”

‟Well, sort of.” Minerva frowned even more at that. ‟She said she Saw that I was-” He cleared his throat once more. ‟ Expecting twins.”

‟Oh.”

Now that Albus had just said out loud what was troubling him, he was submerged at once by so much anxiety that it showed for a flickering moment on his face.

Minerva stared at him with concern. ‟And, are you?”

‟I don’t know.” He got up and quickly unbuttoned his purple shirt. ‟Does it show?”

Minerva adjusted her glasses and got up at once.

‟I don’t think so,”  she declared as she gently prodded his sides with her right hand.

Of course, it was at that exact moment that her office door swung open…

‟Am I intruding on something?” asked Galatea Merrythought as she stepped in, looking as though Christmas had come early.

Minerva cleared her throat loudly as she sprung apart from Albus, who quickly tucked his shirt back into his pants.

And awkward silence and some nervous laughs.‟We were just discussing about-”

‟Magical birthmarks,”Minerva added quickly.

‟Exactly! And I’ve just told Minerva I had a weirdly shaped one under my right ribs and of course, she asked to see it at once.” More nervous laughs from Albus’ part.

‟Of course, of course.” Galatea smirked. ‟I just wanted to remind you both that we have a board meeting in about an hour. Binns is presiding over it, so you can be sure it’s going to be excruciatingly long.”

With that being said, Galatea winked at her colleagues as she closed the door behind her and left.

‟Now you can be sure she is going to spread rumors around the school.” Minerva sighed loudly as she sat back down behind her desk.  ‟I can’t feel anything, but this wouldn’t be very surprising since you’ve told me it didn’t usually showed on your husband until much later on in his pregnancies. If this can be of any comfort, I do believe this to be highly improbable. It’s already quite remarkable to me that you two somehow managed to create life twice, but two lives at once? I highly doubt it.”

‟I’m sorry, Minnie! I think I’m just being ridiculous.”Albus sighed loudly, feeling somewhat calmer than earlier. He smiled at her. ‟I should get back to my marking.”

‟Yes, you should. Stop worrying for such stupid things, or else you are going to have grey hairs before you turn 35.” She shook her head as she watched him leave over the top of her glasses.

Honestly, being friends with Albus Dumbledore was like eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans : you never knew what you should expect next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minerva is already done with this...
> 
> Kudos and comments are LIFE :D


	3. Of False Alarms and Disastrous Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus is slightly Ooc in this chapter, but he’s got good reasons to act this way.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

After their little conversation in her office, Minerva was glad Albus seemed to have forgotten all about his utter nonsense.

The latter’s husband had finally returned from his mission at the end of the month, just in time for Halloween, and it seemed her friend’s mood had finally lifted with his reappearance.

She was now free to focus completely on her classes and on what was happening with the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Yes, everything was going far better now…

Except for the gossiping among the staff.

Everywhere she went around the school, it seemed those gossips were following her around like a cursed bludger on a Quidditch pitch.

As she pushed open the door to the staff-room during her morning break, everyone stared at her and stopped talking at once.

She sighed loudly and pursed her lips as she walked in. ‟ For the last time, I am not going out with Albus.”

‟There’s no need to be in a relationship to get inti-” Silvanus Kettleburn began as Cuthbert Binns nodded in the background.

She glared at them, and both had the decency to avoid her stare as she stoically walked up to the cupboard at the back of the room and rummaged in it to find what she needed for her next class.

Galatea innocently stared at her from the sink. ‟I swear I don’t know where all of this gossiping is coming from.”

Minerva fixed her gaze on her and quirked an eyebrow. ‟Of course, you know nothing about it Galatea.”

Her colleague had the audacity to nod at what she was saying; when she, without a doubt, probably was the one behind it all.

‟I guess I’ll try to avoid this room until you all stop babbling like a bumbling band of baboons, ” Minerva declared before she left the room.

As she turned the corridor, she bumped into Albus, who was just leaving his own class.

He was smiling and he really seemed to be feeling better.‟I’m sorry for all the gossiping.”

She waved it off. ‟It’s certainly going to fade as soon as Galatea finds out some other lies to spread around instead.”

‟I wanted to thank you for last week, Minerva. You were right about everything. You truly are a great friend.”

She smiled at him as he unlocked her classroom's door, smiled at her, coughed and ended up throwing up on her new pair of shoes.

Maybe a visit to St Mungo’s wasn’t out of the question after all…

***

‟Vinda was about to murder me. You see, I kept having those recurring nightmares about us getting a new baby,” Gellert added with a snort, just as Albus gulped, quickly took another sip of his drink and leaned against their kitchen table.

Since the time he had thrown up on Minerva’s shoes, it had happened to him every day with a disturbing regularity.

Plus, he was still waiting for the results of the tests he had undertaken at St Mungo’s.

All in all, it was nothing to calm down his anxiety…

‟Are you sure it was just nightmares you were having and not visions?”

Gellert sneaked an arm around the redhead’s waist and pulled him closer.‟Of course. I mean you know how faithfully I take my potion now. There is no way I’m getting knocked up again!”

Albus nodded as Aurelius began to sing in the background.

Their son was into magical creatures lately and he really wanted a pet. He was busy drawing what looked like a manticore or a phoenix (yes, it was that hard to tell) as the two were busy prepping up dinner.

Gellert winked at his husband.‟I was thinking of getting him a chupacabra for Christmas.”

‟You know darling, we don’t have any more room left in here…” Albus rolled his eyes, but smiled back at the blonde. ‟Where are you going to find one anyway?”

Gellert shrugged.‟Well,  I’ll be heading to Brazil for a mission in two weeks. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get one while I am there.”

Albus couldn’t help it. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and felt tears well up in his eyes.

‟You should see all the indecent swimwear Vinda is goi-” Gellert looked appalled as some tears began to roll down Albus’ cheek. ‟Liebling, what is it?”

The blonde had seen his boyfriend cry maybe two or three times since they had known each other and there was always a good reason behind it. But now, he was at a loss as to why this was happening.

‟I don’t know,” Albus managed to reply as he deftly tried to wipe away said tears.

And this was the truth. What was even going on with him now?

***

Three days after his strange meltdown, Albus sneaked back into Minerva’s office.

As usual, his friend was busy planning her lessons. He quickly closed the door of her office before he sat down in front of her desk.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to him, he cleared his throat.

‟Minerva, I’ve just received an owl from St Mungo’s. ” By the tone of his voice, he clearly was trying to remain calm and to not look as panicked as he was feeling on the inside. Somehow, he was doubting his current ability to do so.

The witch placed her quill down on her desk and intently stared at him.‟And what does it say?”

Albus shrugged as he quickly scanned the content of his letter.

‟It’s negative,” he finally stated as he let out a huge sigh of relief; all the stress and the tension he had felt during the last few weeks leaving him at once.

Thank Merlin, he wasn’t expecting and life could finally go on as it usually did.

Minerva smiled at him as she went back to her work.

This was fantastic news!

***

Eventually, the throwing up, just like every weird symptom Albus had been experiencing since the start of term, subsided.

Everything went rather smoothly until Christmas Break was right around the corner and Albus realized the clothes he used to wear were somehow tighter than they used to be last September…

At first, he blamed it on his lack of domestic skills.

After all, Gellert had been away for most of the time over the last few months and he had relied on the school’s house-elves for food way more often than he usually did…

But then, both Galatea and Kettleburn had commented on the fact that he was eating weird stuff lately and he had to admit that he had never been a big fan of pickled food until now.

Minerva too seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously at dinners and he began to worry once more that something might really be off with him.

But what truly were the chances of St Mungo’s messing up his tests’ results?

He threw himself into his work until Christmas day was finally here.

***

Finally, Gretchen was back home for the holidays.

She had grown over the last months and her traits, which were already very feminine to start with, were now more and more defined.

Her figure was changing too and Vinda had warned her friends that their daughter would probably have her first periods soon.

To say Albus wasn’t looking forward to her mood swings and to the awkward conversations that would result out of it was an understatement…

Tonight, Gretchen had tied her hair in a very fancy bun with a beautiful blue ribbon, which made her auburn curls stand out as she finished to set the table for their Christmas dinner.

She cleared her throat as she gestured to her father to come and see her at the far end of the room.

‟Please Dad, don’t tell Vati about the third years’ parties…” she pleaded as she looked around the room just to be sure no one was paying attention to them.

Minerva was sitting with Aurelius on the couch in the living room as he was showing her his latest drawings, while Vinda was looking at a Witch Weekly and was sipping her glass of wine close to the fire.

Albus winked at her. ‟Only if you don’t tell him about those ridiculous visions you are having.”

‟But-”

‟No buts, Gretch.”

She seemed to be studying her options at first, before she simply nodded in the end.

After all, her fathers would soon find out their family was going to expand sooner than later.

Albus gave her a side hug just as someone knocked on their door.

It was his brother, Aberforth.

The latter had opened a pub a few years ago in Hogsmeade, the Hog’s Head,  and the two were somewhat back on speaking terms.

You see, Ariana was undergoing a cure to get rid of her obscurus in Cairo and sadly had to miss their dinner this year and, truth be told, Aberforth probably had accepted his brother's invitation solely to see Minerva.

He seemed to have a thing for the witch, who really wasn’t interested.

Aberforth gave his older brother a once over.‟You look fatter than what I remembered.”

Albus made an annoyed noise with his tongue. ‟And you look somewhat cleaner than usual. I guess Christmas and your annual bath fell at the same time this year.”

He stepped back as Aberforth got in. The latter was wearing a weird patterned shirt and a kilt.

All in all, it really wasn’t a beautiful sight…

He and Gellert still weren’t getting along and would probably never do, but Abe seemed to at least like their children.

Of course, he had suggested that Gretchen should work at his pub once she would have reached 16 and Gellert had almost strangled him on the spot for even daring suggesting it; but still: family was family.

Gretchen was now sitting in the living room with Vinda, who looked absolutely splendid in her red and black long day dress. That dress would probably be more suited in a ball rather than in their living room, but Vinda was Vinda.

Minerva stiffened a bit at Aberforth’s sight.

‟Oh, hi Minerva! ” The latter stupidly said as he walked up to her.‟Fancy seeing you here on this fine day.”

He handed her a half-eaten flower bouquet as she forced an awkward smile on her face.

He winked at her.‟Blankette was hungry.”

Minerva gave Aberforth a glance of disdain as she grabbed said bouquet and Vinda snorted in the background.

It was a good thing Bathilda and Gellert were still in the kitchen, otherwise the blonde would have commented on the bouquet and it was still very early for a duel to break out.

It was Christmas Eve, after all.

Thank Merlin for Bathilda, who was no doubt prepping them another fantastic dinner…

The old woman had been like a mother to them and had always been very supportive of his and Gellert’s relationship.

She, after all, had been the one who had set them up in the first place.

Truth be told, she had also found the kinky poems and the naked drawings Gellert had done of him during their summer together and hadn’t been offended by it.

She truly was a saint.

Gretchen was talking about piercings and such with Vinda, right when Gellert and Bathilda showed up to ask everyone to move out to the dinning room.

It seemed another argument was bound to happen after all...

Of course, as soon as they all sat down, Gellert pointed an accusing finger in their daughter’s direction.

‟Gretchen Grindelwald, did you really get your lip pierced?!”

‟Sush, Gellert! You had your nose pierced in third year,” replied Bathilda as she began to pour some delicious smelling sauce on their turkey.

Gellert glared at his great-aunt as Gretchen smirked. It seemed she was out of trouble for now, but there clearly would be more talks about this another day.

Bathilda be blessed once more!

Albus was gladly shoving all the food that was in his plate into his mouth while he was listening to the conversations that were going around him at the table.

Vinda and Gellert were talking about work and what they had seen in Brazil, while Aberforth was pathetically flirting with Minerva, who was desperately trying to listen to Aurelius.

Gretchen was talking with Bathilda about what she was up to at Hogwarts and Albus tried to warn her when he heard the words ‟ _Hufflepuffs"_ and " _parties_.”

‟WHAT PARTIES?” Of course, Gellert had picked it up too. ‟Gretchen Grindelwald, you are too young to be snogging boys.”

Albus rolled his eyes. ‟Gellert, you should calm down. Gretchen is not snogging boys.”

‟Albus, I know fully well what goes on during those parties!”

‟ _Bien sûr qu’il le sait_! He was sneaking his hands down boys’ trousers around that age,”chimed in Vinda as Aberforth choked on his turkey leg.

The latter coughed a few more times.‟I always knew he looked like a damn slut the first time I saw him in Godric’s Hollow.”

Bathilda seemed completely outraged .‟Aberforth Percival George Clarence Dumbledore, watch your language!”

Aurelius frowned.‟What’s a slut?”

Minerva facepalmed and sighed in the background.

Why had she agreed to come here in the first place was still a mystery to her.

She already knew a Christmas dinner at the Dumbledore-Grindelwald cottage was bound to end with either a fight, a murder or an explosion…

Both Gretchen and Gellert seemed on the verge of throwing a tantrum as they glared at each other from each side of the table.

With her boiling tween attitude, Gretchen abruptly stood up and her chair fell on the floor with a loud thud. ‟WELL, DAD IS EXPECTING TWINS!” She practically shrieked, before she ran out of the room.

A few seconds later, they heard her bedroom door slam upstairs, as was expected.

Of course, upon hearing this declaration, everyone stared at Albus, who, white faced, mumbled something that sounded like‟I am not,” before he burst out crying and he too ran out of the room.

Gellert ran out after him, while Aberforth seemed on the verge of throwing up.

Thinking about his brother and his slag going at it was still a touchy subject to him.

Minerva tried to comfort a distressed Aurelius, while Bathilda got up and practically began to dance around the table as she sing-sang something along the lines of : _MERLIN BE PRAISED, I’VE GOT ANOTHER GRANDKID ON THE WAY._

‟ _Ça, c’est ce que j’appelle un dîner en famille…_ ”declared Vinda, smirking, as she poured herself another glass of wine.

All in all, it truly was a normal dinner at the Hogsmeade cottage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aberforth was wearing a kilt in DH, so I've decided that since Minerva is Scottish, he might think he’s going to seduce her by wearing one at all times.
> 
> What Vinda said :  
> Bien sûr qu’il le sait- Of course he knows about it  
> Ça, c’est ce que j’appelle un dîner en famille…- Now, that’s what I call a family dinner
> 
> Chapter 3 is in the works, as well as a ridiculous summer 1899 OS I came up with. I don't know which one will be out first ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :D


	4. No fear...One fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments and the kudos! :D  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

Once the initial drama that had occurred during dinner was over, everyone sat back in the cottage’s tiny living room to open up presents.

Drama or not, it still was Christmas Eve after all.

Aberforth had smoothly managed to sit next to Minerva on the couch, to the latter’s great dismay.

The poor witch kept checking the time and wished she could just head back home now, but she was too well behaved to simply do so.

Gretchen still had an attitude, but she seemed to like her presents so far. She especially loved the new dress and the French makeup Vinda had offered her. Gellert seemed to have something to say about it; but at least, his coworker hadn’t bought the trashy novels Gretchen had asked for in the first place…

When Aberforth somehow managed to get his arm over Minerva’s shoulders, the Transfiguration teacher decided there was a limit to politeness. She disapparated with Vinda, who had ended up slightly drunk.

This was a very rare occurrence, but the latter had mumbled something about the fact that she might have seen what was hidden underneath Aberforth’s kilt and hadn’t found any other way to cope with that mental image than by drinking herself into oblivion.

It was true after all that some things were better left unseen…

Aurelius was beaming as he hugged his new pet Chupacabra.

The tiny lizard-like magical animal seemed to like it’s new master too.  It licked his cheeks and hugged the little boy back with it’s six little paws.

It truly was a heartwarming sight.

Bathilda, who’s new pastime was sewing, seemed lost in her thoughts as she stared at her family and was, without a doubt, thinking about what she would create next for the new baby.

Albus, who was sitting in the back of the room, smiled at his daughter, who was already trying on her new makeup in front of the mirror. He was somewhat calmer than earlier, but he knew this wasn’t going to last long.  He and Gellert had agreed they would discuss his potential pregnancy once their guests would all be gone and it really was something they both weren’t looking forward to.

***

Ending up in St Mungo’s emergency room on Christmas Day wasn’t exactly how Gellert and Albus had planned to spend their holiday.

Yet, here they were, uncomfortably sitting on crooked chairs as they waited to be called into the mediwitch’s office.

Sitting next to them was a wizard with a badly swollen and slightly greenish hand and a poor witch who was missing part of her left foot.

A toddler was hiccuping colorful bubbles from the other side of the room and a teenage girl was sitting with one of her friends, who seemed to be suffering from a love potion intoxication. Everyone was silent in the waiting room and seemed to wonder when they would finally be able to get back home to celebrate with their loved ones.

As was expected due to the holidays, only a handful of mediwitches were on duty today.

Albus had assured his husband there was no need to come here in the first place, but Gellert was having none of it.

The latter kept cursing under his breath in three different languages and muttered  ‟I can’t believe this is really happening” every once in a while, which made the situation even more annoying to the redhead.

When Albus’ name was finally called a few hours and some more swear words later, they entered a tiny room where a mediwitch who seemed to be freshly out of medical school was filling out some paperwork.

She smiled warmly at them as they stepped in.‟Merry Christmas, sirs!”

‟I guess we’ll find out later if it’s going to be a merry one or not,” replied Gellert, sounding as though someone had just died.

There was an awkward silence as the young mediwitch tried to think about what she could answer to that, but she simply cleared her throat in the end as Albus rolled his eyes and sat on a chair in front of her desk.

Gellert did the same a few seconds later.

Mediwitch Pomfrey, or so it was the name that was written on her card, studied them as she looked through Albus’ medical records.

The redhead crossed his legs. ‟As you might see in my records, I came here a few weeks ago to undergo som-”

Gellert’s eyes grew wide upon hearing this.‟ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DID SOME TESTS A FEW WEEKS AGO AND DIDN’T TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT? ”

‟Well, you were away on a mission at the time,” Albus began as he felt tears welling up in his eyes once more.‟Look at how you are reacting right now and try to think why I didn’t told you so in the first place.”

Poppy cleared her throat as Gellert gaped at his husband. He was perfectly able to control his temper, thank you very much.

The way he was reacting now was simply natural.

‟I see here you did some tests for-” The mediwitch frowned and  studied carefully what was written down on the paper before she went on‟-a possible pregnancy.”

‟Yes, that is correct.”

Gellert groaned loudly in the background and rubbed the edge of his nose as the mediwitch frowned some more and checked some of the other documents that were in Albus' folder.

The redhead cleared his throat and tried to sound comforting to her even though he was the one who needed to be reassured right now.‟I know this may sound a bit unusual, but-"

‟But we already have two kids and we really don’t need another one,” Gellert bluntly declared.

Albus glared at his life partner.‟As you can see, Miss Pomfrey, my tests all came back negative a few weeks ago.”

Poppy shook her head upon hearing this. ‟Well, that’s not what is written down here.”

‟Scheiße!”

The redhead frowned. Surely, that young witch was mistaken. ‟But I’ve received an owl telling me just that!?”

‟Well, it seems to me there was a mistake somewhere. This clearly states the contrary, see.”She handed one of the papesr over to Albus, who shakily took it.

Indeed, it was written as clear as day over the page: _the patient is expecting_ , right under his name.

Gellert stopped his pacing a few seconds to check the paper too.‟Bloody Scheiße!”

Albus let the news sink in. He had an inkling this was really happening, yet he had been comfortable in his own denial. ‟Fine, and when am I ehrm- due?”

The mediwitch seemed to have overcame her initial surprise too as she studied the documents some more.‟Here, we have early May noted down.” Albus nodded. This made sense. Both Gretchen and Aurelius had been conceived during the summer months too.  ‟But since there are two-”

‟Excuse-me, _what_?”

Poppy cleared her throat once more and scratched the back of her head .‟Well, since there are two-”

Gellert resumed his furious pacing as he flailed his arms into the air.‟Bloody fucking Scheiße!”

Albus glared at his boyfriend.‟Gellert, get a grip on yourself. What this young lady is trying to say here is that our daughter was right all along.”

‟And what I am trying to say here is that I am officially done with this nonsense,”dramatically yelled Gellert before he walked out of the room and slammed the door on his way out.

Well,  so much for a merry Christmas…

***

_December 27th 1911_

_Dear Albus,_

_I’m still shocked by that news._

_I must admit I was starting to think something clearly was up with you. Sadly, I’m still stuck in Scotland with my poor brother Robert, who is going through a very painful break-up. As a result, I won’t be back at Hogwarts before the end of the Christmas Break._

_How are you dealing with all of this? What are you going to do with Headmaster Black once we get back to work?_

_Also, how has your husband taken the news? I know he has quite a temper and hope everything is going well between the both of you._

_Write me back as soon as possible,_

_Minerva_

_PS : DON’T DISCLOSE MY LOCATION TO YOUR BIG OAF OF A BROTHER!_

***

‟ _Grindy chéri_ , you should stop pouting at once! This isn’t good for your face, you know,”declared Vinda as she patted her coworker on the knee.‟ You’ve got such lovely traits. _Ce serait si dommage si tu devenais tout laid et tout ridé avant tes 40 ans..._ _”_

Gellert, still looking glum, stared back at her and squeezed her right hand. ‟Do you think if I contacted one of the Blacks I could find a buyer for one of my kidneys?”

‟You know, if money is such an issue, we should maybe devise a plan to rob Gringotts… ” She smiled at him, but Gellert just slouched back on his desk. ‟ _Fine then_ , keep on brooding! By the way, you should tone down your teasing with Travers. We both know the way things are going he will be our boss in no time. Otherwise, you’ll be even more sorry when your two new sprogs show up in spring.”

‟I swear if you keep nagging me about this, I’ll find a way to ruin your favorite green dress...”

‟That’s not my fault if you can’t keep it in your pants…” The French witch stood up and lightly swatted her best friend over the head.‟ Now, be honest; what do you think are my chances of getting that new secretary in my bed?”

‟Who? Queenie Goldstein?” Gellert stared at the secretary in question, who was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room, before he stared back at his colleague. ‟Pretty thin, since I’ve heard she was going out with a baker.”

‟Well, while you are still lost in your dark thoughts, I’ll  go and ask her some random things about our paperwork.”With that being said, Vinda kissed him on the cheek, adjusted her hat, held her head high and exaggeratedly swayed her hips as she walked up to the bubbly blonde’s desk.

It seemed like the huntress was on the prowl…

Of course, both William and Diggory were drooling from their own desks as they devoured her with their eyes.

The two still thought she and Gellert were an item though and they quickly went back to work as soon as they saw the latter was glaring at them.

Out of all of them, he still was the best duelist after all…

Gellert sighed. Even mocking Travers, which usually was a sure way to improve his mood didn’t seem to do the trick lately.

Truthfully, how was one supposed to handle it’s worst fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are CONFIRMED! :D
> 
> Ce serait si dommage si tu devenais tout laid et tout ridé avant tes 40 ans- It would be so sad if you turned out all ugly and wrinkled before you’ve reached 40.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :D


	5. Some brother-in-laws are just like blood brothers…and then, there is us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchen is misbehaving and Gellert visits Aberforth’s pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait! I had ideas for the next chapter and the epilogue, but this one didn’t want to write itself at first. 😉  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

Going back to work at Hogwarts after the Christmas Break had been slightly harder for Albus than what he was used to.

His relationship with Gellert was currently on the frostier side. The main problem was that they both possessed a strong temper, but also had the very bad habit of not telling each other if something was bothering them, which often resulted in some unnecessary drama when things boiled over.

If Gellert was telling him things were _fine_ after their visit to St Mungo’s and the news of his unexpected pregnancy, it wasn’t how Albus was perceiving things at all. His partner had been collecting extra hours at work here and there during the holidays and had spent most of his time arguing with their daughter, who was more than glad to go back to Hogwarts around mid-January.

Plus, it seemed that now that Albus was fully aware of his very pregnant state, he wasn’t feeling all that great all of a sudden. He was either tired or an emotional mess all of the time, which was also taking it’s toll.

In fact, the only positive thing that had come out of those holidays was that Aurelius absolutely loved his little Chupacabra, whom he had called Antonio. In fact, he loved it so much, the little boy had been oblivious about the things that were going on in their family.

If Albus was being honest, the worst thing that had happened since he had gone back to Hogwarts had been his extremely awkward meeting with Headmaster Black.

The latter had been very confused at first, when Albus had told him he would probably need to leave his job before the end of the school year. Then, Black had become even more confused when the redhead had told him his magic probably would start to act up soon, which meant he would probably need to co-teach with Minerva (who had agreed to it beforehand), because there was no way he was going to teach Transfiguration to about 90 kids a day with faltering magic.

Of course, in order to explain all of this, Albus had to literally out himself to his Headmaster, who had declared he at least wasn’t very surprised about that particular piece of news.

After all, Black was the one who had been renting them the Hogsmeade’s cottage for the last 10 years…

The news of his pregnancy had somewhat been harder to swallow. The Headmaster had changed colors a couple of times as shock, disbelief, disgust and puzzlement had succeeded themselves on his face.

Still, Black had declared he would keep everything secret since he did not want the parents or the school’s governors to find out and freak out about this _peculiar matter_.

Feeling somewhat lighter once he had left Black’s office, Albus had been impatient to tell everything to Gellert the following evening.

The fact he hadn’t been sacked would probably lighten the blonde’s mood; since the latter seemed to be particularly worried about their financial situation (among other things).

But once Albus had picked Aurelius up from his daycare, which was located right around the corner of Hogsmeade’s Main Street, he was surprised to see his life partner wasn’t home yet and hadn’t even sent him an owl to warn him either…

***

_Mr Grindelwald,_

_I would like to meet you as soon as possible, so we can both discuss the outrageous behavior your daughter has been displaying at school lately._

_Of course, in light of Professor Dumbledore’s recent revelations, he too shall attend this meeting._

_We will meet at my office on the 8th of March at 4.00 in the afternoon._

_Kind regards,_

**_Phineas Nigellus Black,_ **

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, third class_

***

‟Merlin, isn’t that Grindelwald who has just stepped in? You know, the _Auror_ ,” a witch whispered loudly enough for almost everyone in the room to hear.

‟Yep, that’s that son of a banshee alright! We should get out of here before he sees us,” confirmed a wizard that was all dressed in black and who didn’t look too respectable. ‟I don’t really want to be locked up in Azkaban with me Mum all that much.”

‟Never mind, Carrow. I’m not on duty tonight.” Gellert replied as he made his way up the front of the dimly lighted pub.

It was a busy Wednesday night at the Hog’s Head, the shadiest looking pub in all of Hogsmeade. There were about 10 customers inside, which definitively was a new record.

Truth be told, about five had fled the pub upon seeing Gellert enter, but still…

Everywhere one looked, the floor was dirty. There was a weird smell in the air and almost all of the customers had their faces either hidden by a cloak or by a mask.

Gellert sat on a wonky looking bar stool when he finally reached the front of the pub.

It wasn’t long before Aberforth, not looking too clean himself, emerged from the backroom, a dirty rag in hand.

‟What do you think you are doing here exactly, Grindelwald?  Other than scaring my usual crowd, that is...”

Gellert quirked an eyebrow at his brother-in-law. ‟I wouldn’t call five or six wizards a crowd…  I’m here to get a drink.”

Aberforth stared suspiciously at him. ‟Why would I want to sell you anything?”

Gellert sighed and rolled his eyes. ‟Just give me your strongest drink already.”

‟What are you doing here anyway? Did my brother finally grew tired of you?”The redhead sniggered. ‟He doesn’t want to get on all fours for you anymore?”

‟Get on all fours? _Please_ , we like to vary our sex positions.” Gellert smirked.‟ Personally, my favorite is-”

‟DON’T!”  Aberforth glared at him, disgust clearly visible on his face. ‟One sodding drink and then you’ll be on your way.”

The latter picked a glass from under his counter (it looked as though it hadn’t been cleaned for the last three years or so, which absolutely could be a possibility) and poured a blackish liquid into it.

Gellert frowned at the offered drink.‟A clean glass would be appreciated.”

Aberforth shrugged. ‟I’ll charge you extra for it.”

‟I’m family.”

Aberforth nodded.‟You are right. I’ll charge you three times the price for it, then.”

***

At around one in the morning, Gellert stumbled into his bedroom and bumped into a dresser, cursing profusely as he did so.

Albus turned on his left side as Gellert was untying his boots on the edge of the mattress, the latter still somehow unaware his partner wasn’t actually really sleeping.

Albus cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his husband. ‟Gellert Grindelwald, where exactly were you tonight?”

‟Liebling, I am way too drunk to talk,” Gellert quickly replied as he took his clothes off.

‟Don’t  tell me you are too drunk to talk, because we both know fully well your tolerance to strong alcohol is legendary.” Gellert sighed as he slipped under the covers. ‟ Plus, when you are totally wrecked, you talk in a mix of English, German and Hungarian…”

A pause. ‟Yes, it’s true Durmstrang has that effect on people.” The blonde rolled onto his back.  ‟I strongly suspect your brother gave me some junk mixed up with goat piss anyway. ”

‟Listen, if you don’t tell me what is wrong with you,  I’ll either sneak you some Veritaserum in your coffee, or, it would pain me to go to such lengths, but I swear I’m going to withdraw sex from you for a month if you don't.”

‟Alright, don’t laugh.” Another dramatic pause.‟I think I’m facing my midlife crisis even though I am just 28.”

Albus rolled his eyes and sniggered anyway. Gellert seemed offended by it. ‟How can you be so extra all the time?”

‟We were supposed to rule the world and live in a castle in Austria.” Gellert shrugged as the redhead snuggled against him. ‟ Now, look at what we have become instead. We basically live in a cupboard in the middle of nowhere. Our family is growing almost as fast as the Weasley’s. I’m the worst father figure ever and I really don’t know how to handle Gretchen, who’s turning into a little nightmare more and more every day. I really don’t want to see her follow in my footsteps. Oh, and you work your ass off with brats all day long for a low wage and I’m arresting dark wizards instead of being one.”

Albus rolled his eyes and patted his husband reassuringly on the shoulder.

But it seemed Gellert wasn’t finished with his litany of complaints. ‟That’s way less glamorous than what I was expecting for us in the first place. Every time I- Are you even listening to me?”

‟I was, just seconds earlier, but something  just kicked me on my left side and something kicked back at it on the right.” The redhead shook his head.‟Please, tell me this won’t be like that until spring…”

‟Of course not.” It was going to get more worse as time went by, but there was no point for Gellert to tell  his beloved just that right now. ‟Never mind my mental breakdown, we should get some sleep.”

They exchanged a quick kiss before Albus snuggled back against his husband’s chest and closed his eyes. ‟You know darling, we don’t have much, but at least we have each other and I wouldn’t change anything in the world about it. ”

A pause. ‟Süßer?”

‟Yes?”

‟Stop reading those romance novels you like so much. You really are starting to talk like one...”

***

Galatea Merrythought was smiling broadly as Minerva McGonagall walked inside Hogwarts’ staff-room.

Upon seeing said room was empty except for her white haired colleague, the Transfiguration teacher had a mind to turn around and leave.

_But it was already too late._

‟Have you heard the latest?” excitedly asked Galatea as she grabbed Minerva’s right arm.‟I’ve heard Albus’ housemate is bringing back some new babies home for spring.”

‟Mmmm,” Minerva pursed her lips as she freed herself from her colleague’s grasp; which truly was an uneasy task.

‟I am not one to spread rumors around the school, but someone should consider learning some birth control charms if you know what I mean.” Galatea winked at Minerva who coughed politely as she poured herself a cup of tea.

At least, it seemed Headmaster Black had really kept Albus’ pregnancy under wraps, which was a good thing. Galatea would have probably spontaneously combust upon learning that particular piece of information.

The latter seemed to take Minerva’s silence as an encouragement to go on. She winked some more. ‟What do you say if we did a little something about it?”

Minerva choked on her tea upon hearing this and was about to tell her colleague this really wasn’t necessary AT ALL, once she would have caught her breath back; when the bell suddenly rang and the DADA teacher left the room in a hurry.

Merlin, this sounded like trouble. And a lot of it at that…

***

‟I really didn’t like how _your_ Headmaster was talking about _our_ Gretch.”

‟Well, she can’t go around the school and hex everyone who somehow bothers her. She also can’t defile the school’s property without being punished for it.” Albus was clutching Gellert’s arm as the two were walking back home after their meeting with Headmaster Black.

With the glamour spell he was using, Albus’ advanced pregnancy state wasn’t showing, yet he was sure he was walking quite ungraciously.

In fact, the sooner this whole pregnancy thing would be over, the better.

Gellert was slightly more on board with it since he had felt the babies move and their late night talk, which had been a welcomed relief to Albus; who really wasn’t enjoying his experience so far.

There really was nothing fun in gaining weight, crying all the time, feeling your guts being punched from the inside, having your magic falter and your memory play some nasty tricks on you.

‟At least they didn’t expel her for it; like they did with me back at Durmstrang...”Gellert sourly replied.

‟True, but if you hadn’t been expelled, we would never have met in the first place.”

Gellert stopped walking and the two shared a tender kiss while they were hidden behind the side wall of their cottage; Albus standing on tiptoe as the sun began to set in the background .

‟I love you, do you know that?”

Gellert smirked at his boyfriend wickedly. ‟Who wouldn’t?”

Albus rolled his eyes, but was smiling too as he unlocked their cottage’s door.

Once inside their home, Gellert wandlessly casted a lumos to light their place up, when suddenly …

‟SURPRISE, IT’S A BABY SHOWER!” yelled Galatea as she emerged from behind their tiny couch with two other guests.

Minerva had been right; this had been a bad idea all along and things were about to get ugly…

Very ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, next time you will get the baby shower XD  
> Comments and kudos make my day Xxx


	6. When the urge to kill your husband suddenly gets so strong; it’s a wonder he’s still breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s yet again another jam-packed (and outrageously fluffy) chapter for you :D A big thanks for all the kudos and the comments! :D  
> As always, English is not my first langage Xxx

‟What in Merlin’s name are you three doing here?”Albus asked as Gellert let out a loud groan and closed the front door behind him.

After their meeting with Black during which the latter had complained about their misbehaving daughter for close to an hour, Gellert really wasn’t feeling social at all.

Truth be told, Albus wasn’t in the mood for a surprise baby shower either…

Galatea, oblivious to their discontent, stepped forward and quickly grasped Albus by the shoulders. ‟You know how things are at school…Nothing can remain secret for too long.” A wink. ‟Which means we heard everything about the new babies and we’ve decided to throw you a little baby shower.” She was smiling so widely it seemed as though her cheeks were about to crack. ‟After all, you babysit your housemate’s children an awful lot...”

Minerva sighed loudly as she stared at her friend. ‟I’ve tried to stop her, but this was to no avail.”

Gellert simply mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like ′I told you we should have warded the damn house,′ before he left the room and went to the kitchen.

Silvanus Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who had been there all along but hadn’t uttered a word so far, frowned at his colleagues.‟What? _A baby shower_? I thought we were here to, you know, drink, party and have some fun... ”

There was an awkward silence as he realized he had been misled and he limped out of the cottage.

It seemed baby showers weren’t his thing either...

Galatea beamed furthermore and Minerva rubbed the edge of her nose.

All in all, it really seemed like it was going to be a pleasant evening.

Albus cleared his throat and gave Galatea a pointed look. ‟That’s extremely kind, but you see, I’m very tired and-”

Galatea shook her head. ‟Nonsense! As I’ve already said, Albus, you really deserve this.” She lowered her voice. ‟ Not everyone would be on board with the fact that their housemate is whoring around and having some kids left and right.”

‟I’m a lot of things, but I’m certainly not a whore,” Gellert yelled back from the kitchen.

‟Of course not.” Galatea winked exaggeratedly at Albus, who somehow managed not to sigh out loud. ‟I’ve asked everyone at work for a little contribution and I’ve bought you some presents with what I’ve collected. I’ve also planned some themed games for later. You’ll see, this is going to be so much fun.”

‟I’m sure it will,”sarcastically replied Gellert, freshly back from the kitchen, as he handed a glass of faerie wine to Minerva, who gladly took it.

Of course, he hadn’t brought anything back for Galatea, but the witch didn’t seem to mind.

Since it seemed there was no way out of this, Albus sat down on the couch. After all, he knew fully well that once Galatea had an idea, it was impossible to stop her.

The redhead could feel his glamour spell was wavering, but he somehow managed to keep it going. Now really wasn’t the time for his magic to falter…

Galatea was still smiling as she pulled two wrapped parcels from out of her purse.

‟Here, look at those fabulous presents,”she exclaimed as she handed one of the box over to Albus and wanted to give the other one to Gellert.

The latter quirked an eyebrow at her as he picked a book from the coffee table instead of the package she was handing him. ‟The whore is too busy to read to partake in your ridiculous gift opening session,” he simply declared as Minerva discreetly smirked.

Albus glanced at the clock.  Maybe, somehow, they would manage to put an end to this as quickly as possible and he would be able to get to bed before 9.00…

Maybe.

He quickly began to unwrap the package, only to reveal what obviously was baby clothes inside. And it was two outfits with that.

The outfits were a kind of brownish color and weirdly patterned. Oh, and they were matching too, of course.

 _Well,_ they weren’t that horrible, but- No. In fact,  they were _that_ horrible.

There really was no polite way to put it.

Of course, Gellert, who absolutely had no filter, whatsoever, loudly exclaimed that ′these probably were the ugliest baby clothes he had ever seen in his life′ just as Bathilda stepped out of the chimney with Aurelius in tow. The latter had Antonio wrapped around his neck and stared around the room, curious as to what exactly was going on.

To say Bathilda wasn’t pleased by what she was seeing was an understatement.

She glared at all of them in turn.‟How nice of you to throw a party for the new little ones… **_without me_**.” She coldly said before she fixed her disapproving glare on her great-nephew. ‟ _Gellert_ , after everything I did and everything I am still doing for you, I can’t believe you are doing this to me!”

Minerva facepalmed.  It really was going from bad to worse.

Bathilda quickly took the Floo network back home, while Aurelius sat down on the couch in between his fathers.

Gellert groaned loudly as he wondered if he should let his great-aunt calm down at her house first or if he should run after her; just as Albus began to feel a headache coming up and Galatea tried to hand him the second package.

‟Listen, Galatea, I’m sure this was all-,” he began, searching for the right words to say as to not upset her; when her expression began to change anyway as her eyes grew wide and she gaped at him.

It really seemed like she was taking this baby shower to heart and he began to feel slightly bad for how he was treating her.

Slightly.

He was about to resume the conversation, when Gellert poked him in the ribs. ‟Süßer, your glamour spell has worn off.”

Of course, this was bound to happen and it meant he couldn’t hide his current state anymore.

By Merlin, this really was the last straw…

‟See, I’m not such a whore after all,” chimed in Gellert as Galatea simply blinked a couple of times, blushed and left the house without uttering a sound, which certainly was a first.

Minerva sighed more loudly as she followed her outside.  She no doubt wanted to do some damage control before Albus’ state made the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day, which was the last thing they needed to happen right now.

‟I really don’t like that color, ”stated Aurelius as he looked at the baby clothes and Albus burst out crying once more.

All in all, a truly delightful evening…

***

Luckily, Bathilda didn’t remain too angry at them for too long. She was way too impatient to show them the latest sewing project she had been working on to keep a grudge against them; which was a good thing, since Albus had enough things to deal with (starting with his own body) right now.

His magic wasn’t working most of the time, which was infuriating, his mood hadn’t improved since spring break, which meant he was always on the verge of a mental breakdown, his usual clothes weren’t fitting anymore and his ankles were badly swollen.

In fact, if you looked up every bad symptoms listed in medical textbooks on pregnancies, he was experiencing them all.

To top it all off, Galatea had somehow kept the fact he was pregnant a secret, but she now was glued to his side; watching over him like a hawk; telling him not to eat this or that, asking him if he was tired; and asking him if doing this or that would be safe in his current state (emphasizing on the current state part).

Plus, no matter how many times he had tried to avoid her, she always ended up finding him around the school.

He was supposed to end work at the start of April and saying he was eager for those last two weeks to be over was an euphemism.

***

_Vati,_

_What type of curse should I use on an annoying third year if I don’t want the teachers to find out I was the one who threw it?_

_PS : Don’t tell Dad about it._

_Lots of Love,_

_Gretch_

***

_T_ _öc_ _hterchen,_

_You know fully well you aren’t supposed to do so in the first place._

_G_

***

_Vati,_

_That boy tried to kiss me._

_Gretch_

_***_

_HE TRIED WHAT NOW? I’m sending you a complete book on dark curses via Ackley. If this doesn’t work, I’ll curse him myself._

_PS : Don’t tell your dad about this._

_G_

_***_

While he was searching for something to do while he was stuck at home without any magic and  no new books to read, Albus fell upon Gellert’s old notes and drawings from the summer of 1900. Those, along with his manifesto,  had been left untouched for close to ten years now.

It was funny to read what Gellert had written down about his first pregnancy, now that he too was experiencing it.

Truth be told, Gellert’s notes on the topic were way too positive in Albus’ humble opinion.

Adding some new content was turning out way more fun than he expected it to be at first, and the redhead quickly got lost in thoughts as he rewrote the entirety of the third chapter.

He decided to add some new sections to the book too :  like how to manage your growing family, how to continue to work while expecting and most importantly, how to prevent any further pregnancies from happening.

He was just getting up to stretch, when he felt a very sharp and indescribable pain in his whole abdomen, that made his vision go blurry and his breathing shut down.

Luckily, as soon as that strange pain had started; it disappeared, leaving him puzzled. He shrugged it off and was on his way downstairs when it came back once more…

***

‟How about we seriously disfigure him?”suggested Gellert as a wicked smile lighted his handsome features.

‟Please don’t!” Whimpered  Alecto Carrow, the poor dark wizard they had arrested a few hours earlier and  who  was now tied to a chair in the middle of the dimly lighted torture room of the Auror Headquarters.

‟ _Merveilleuse idée_!” Vinda cheerfully  replied. It seemed she really was in her element, which made Alecto shudder. ‟ I’ve just read something about some new dark spells I’m really impatient to try.”

‟NO,  PLEASE DON’T!” More whimpers and cries from Carrow’s part.  ‟I’m fairly sure you aren’t supposed to use dark magic on me anyway...”

‟Who will say so once we will have slit your tongue out? ” Gellert replied as he pulled the wizard back by his hair, forcing him to look directly at Vinda.

 ‟ _J’aime vraiment ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux_ ,” the witch commented as she cast a spell that made the chair vanish and the dark wizard curl up in pain on the floor.

Gellert smirked at his best friend. ‟I was wondering when you would comment on it. I tried a new charm to curl them this morning. It looks natural, right?”

Vinda nodded as a timid knock sounded on the door.

It was Queenie, Vinda’s love interest.

The dark haired witch somehow leaned against the tortured dark wizard, presenting her best profile to the door, and smiled warmly at the blonde. ‟ _Oui_?”

Gellert rolled his eyes at her as Carrow, who was still curled up on the floor, let out a sigh of relief. It seemed he wouldn’t be tortured anymore for now.

Queenie smiled sweetly back at Vinda and then stared at Gellert. ‟I’m sorry to interrupt your- hum, work, but we’ve just received an owl for you, Gellert.”

The blond looked questioningly at his work partner.

Maybe Gretchen needed his help with cursing that foolish boy after all?

He followed Queenie out of the room, just as Vinda threw an evil look at Carrow, who began to sob once more.

***

‟Yes, but the message I’ve just received by owl  about five minutes earlier stated that my husband was here,” repeated Gellert for the tenth time already in the last two minutes. If he didn’t really have any calm to speak of at first, it was now officially long gone.‟I want to know where he is and I want to see him _this instant_.”

The mediwitch backed off a bit. Truth be told, that particular customer really had some difficulty with the concept of personal space.‟I will need to ask you to calm down, sir. I’m sure there is a mistake on that note. It says your partner has been transferred to another ward, but surely he can’t be in labor.”

‟It’s complicated. Look, you have approximately two minutes to find out where he is; otherwise, I’ll jump on the other side of that desk and will find that information myself.”

She was about to reply something about St. Mungo’s no-violence policy, when Gellert’s glare shut her up.

Let’s say he knew how to look intimidating when he wanted to and right now was one of those moment.

The twins were on their way, even though they were more than a month early, and he had no doubts Albus was probably scared by what was going to happen to him.

Worse, Albus could be in pain right now and that was something Gellert really didn’t want to think about.

After all, he was good with dealing with his own pain, but when it came to his husband; it entirely was another matter.

Finally, the mediwitch told him the location of Albus’ room and to say he bolted to said room was an understatement.

He doubted for a second he had reached the right room, since the patient inside it was surprisingly very silent for someone who was supposed to be in excruciating pain, but decided to step in anyway...Just to be faced by his very agitated husband, who threw him a murderous stare.

‟GELLERT GRINDELWALD, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME. IF I  COULD USE MY MAGIC RIGHT NOW, I WOULD CURSE YOU INTO NEXT YEAR, I SWEAR.”

Gellert snorted as he closed the door behind him and the medical staff got ready to perform their simple operation.

***

‟You did an amazing job,” Gellert stated as he reaffirmed his grip on the newborn he was holding, while the other baby was tightly wrapped in a wool blanket and was nudged against Albus’ side.

‟I can’t believe you’ve gotten through this whole ordeal twice and once all by yourself,” feebly replied Albus.

It was barely an hour after his emergency operation and he was both exhausted, proud and happy about how everything had went.

Finally, this whole nightmare was all over and he never wanted to go through it again. The result of these last nine months of suffering were totally worth it though.

They now had a new daughter, Emma, and a new son, Klaus. Both were redheads and looked like tiny perfect little dolls.

‟I can’t believe you jumped from a window and fled with Gretch tucked under your arms barely an hour after she was born.”

Gellert, who was sitting on the edge of Albus’s bed, leaned down and kissed his husband’s forehead. ‟Yep, I did! I’m not cheeky enough to tell you it didn’t hurt like hell, though.”

Albus yawned as he settled down more comfortably on the hospital bed. ‟You truly are something else…”

Gellert carefully placed Klaus in his tiny bed before he did the same with Emma. ‟I know. I’m bloody fantastic.”

But Albus had missed his answer, since he was already fast asleep, exhausted by the events of the day.

The blond smiled.

Soon, he would need to owl Bathilda to let her know the twins were born. Oh, and he probably would need to contact Vinda too and maybe Minerva; but this could wait for now, as he sat back down on the edge of the bed and studied the peaceful face of the love of his life and of his new little ones some more.

It was funny how, sometimes, your worst nightmare could turn out to be one of the best thing that has ever happened to you in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merveilleuse idée!- Excellent idea!  
> J’aime vraiment ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux- I really like what you did with your hair
> 
> I know, this was very very fluffy, but hey*shrugs* that’s what I needed to write right now.  
> Comments and kudos ALWAYS make my day Xxx


	7. Epilogue: July 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this epilogue’s only purpose is to be an excuse for more fluff XD  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxxx

‟And how are you holding up, now that Albus became a best selling author before we even managed to finish to pen our very own gothic romance novel?”

‟Not too bad,” Gellert replied as he sat down on his couch next to his work partner who had decided on a whim to show up at his place for a little visit.  ‟If you really think about it, my name should also be on the cover of that book, since I was the one who came up with that brilliant idea from the start.  But I guess it’s true what they say about being married requiring to do some sacrifice...” 

Truth be told, Albus’ book on male pregnancy, written under the pen name _Flaming Phoenix_ , which had just gone out about a month ago, was already selling like crazy.

The redhead was currently out to meet his editor, who had owled him earlier this morning to tell him that Flourish and Blotts were asking for a dozen more of his book to sell.

In the last few weeks, Albus had almost earned as much money with his book than what he usually earns while teaching full time at Hogwarts; which truly was a shame, _really_.

This sudden income of money had prompted Vinda and Gellert to seriously discuss the possibility of writing their own book series. But as always with those two, it was unknown if this new project of theirs would ever come to fruition.

Emma, who was now three months old, began to stir into Vinda’s arms.

Children really weren’t among the things the gorgeous witch appreciated the most in life.

Truth be told, she couldn’t really understand why adults would desire to have some  tiny miniature versions of themselves who couldn’t talk, couldn’t feed themselves and needed to be changed every few hours or so, but she had to admit that Emma, with her wispy auburn hair and big blue eyes, was somewhat very cute to look at and was nice to hold too.

For a short while, of course.

Plus, her new girlfriend, Queenie Goldstein, really had a soft spot for children…

The latter would probably ask her about the twins once the two would meet again and surely this would give her some bonus points if she told the sweet blonde she had managed to hold a tiny human being for a good part of her morning …

Vinda stared by the window as Gellert finished to feed Klaus his bottle of milk.

Aurelius was in the backyard, trying to teach Antonio how to fetch (which wasn’t a success so far), while Gretchen was upstairs, still asleep even though it was close to noon in true teenage fashion.

It was fascinating, truly, to see all of that domestic bliss at once. Maybe she too could one day have something similar with Queenie?

Well, those were the disturbingly happy thoughts that were flooding Vinda’s mind until Klaus, who also had auburn hair but shared Gretchen and Gellert’s heterochromia, threw up half of his bottle on his father’s shirt.

Magic had its perks though and with a simple cleaning spell, all traces of said vomit had vanished from Gellert’s shirt, who seemed unfazed by this as Vinda thought that obtaining bonus points with her girlfriend didn’t seem appealing as much, now that she really thought about it…

‟I’ve not told you this news yet, but we are going to move out of our ridiculously expensive cottage next month and will go back to Godric’s Hollow,” Gellert told her, the vomit incident already forgotten.

Vinda studied Emma’s face, still unsure if the baby was about to throw up on her Paul Poiret dress, but decided to keep the baby in her arms anyway. She really was making an effort. ‟Oh, so Aberforth finally sold you his part of the Dumbledore’s family house?”

‟Of course not. That bastard will remain a thorn in my side until I kill him. Which will probably occur at our next family gathering...”

‟ _Ah, je vois”,_ Vinda nodded. ‟ Are you moving back to that tiny old boring town for old time’s sake?”

‟Tante Hilda told us all about the house we are buying. The muggles who are selling it think it’s haunted because it’s located in front of the old cemetery. Plus, from our bedroom window, we will have a view of the Peverell’s grave...”

Vinda frowned. ‟Wasn’t it in front of that particular grave that you and Albus first met? _Tu deviens vraiment sentimental avec l’âge, mon chéri_!”

‟We didn’t just meet there, we had sex in that graveyard more than once too.” Smugly declared Gellert.  ‟Once Albus discovered orgasms were way more fun than gaining ribbons and awards, it was easy to ask him for it all around Godric’s Hollow...”

‟ _Naturellement_ , ” Vinda rolled her eyes. ‟This reminds me that we should add a graveyard sex scene in our novel…”

‟I’m already working on it.” A saucy wink. ‟On a more serious note, there’s a guest house on our lawn; if you ever want to move in with Queenie...”

‟You know I’m not one to believe in settling down,” the witch replied, but she was smirking as she finally took a sip of her cold coffee and Emma made a sweet cooing noise.

Gellert left the room to place a sleepy Klaus in his cradle, just as Gretchen, who was just up, finally came downstairs with her curly auburn hair still sticking out and clad in her nightdress.

It had been a while, due to school, since Vinda had seen Gretchen, who out of her best friend’s four children still was her favorite.

‟How are your boy problems going?”

Gretchen quirked an eyebrow at the French witch. ‟What boy problems?”

Vinda gave the teenager a knowing look. ‟You know, the boy you asked your dad for some dark curses and such.”

‟Oh, right.” Truth be told Gretchen hadn’t used those curses on Vincenzo Nott because he had tried to kiss her; but because he had some views on Kassia Avery ―who definitively was more to Gretchen’s taste…‟I’m sorry aunt Vinds, I’m a bit confused.  My inner eye has been twitching all night.”

There was a tensed silence just as Gellert, back from the twins’ room, sat back down next to Vinda ‟And pray tell, what have you Seen, oh Gretchen the magnificent?”

‟More kids?” Vinda asked as a joke, remembering all the fuss that had occurred during the last year or so.

Gellert gave his work partner a dark look as she handed Emma over to him.

‟As a matter of fact, yes.” Gretchen paused dramatically.  ‟Dad might even  already  be knocked up right now.”

Of course, Gellert blanched upon hearing this and let out a few heartfelt swears in three different languages while Emma frowned at him.

Even Vinda seemed a bit taken aback by Gretchen’s declaration.

‟Maybe you should get a divorce and run back to Austria before it’s too late,” the French witch blurted out as Gellert cursed some more.

‟ Vati, don’t get your knickers in a twist : I’m just kidding. ” Gretchen finally declared after a few more minutes of dramatic silence, a smug smile spreading on her face as she walked out of the living room.

After all, there was no need to tell them all that she had foreseen would happen to her family in the upcoming years.

They would probably not believe her anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, je vois- Oh, I see.  
> Tu deviens vraiment sentimental avec l’âge, mon chéri- You are really growing softer with old age, my darling!
> 
> If you have prompts or things you would like to see in this series, feel free to say so in a comment or to message me on Tumblr.
> 
> But now, what’s next? Well, I am currently working on a two-part summer 1899 fic and I’ve got a 20+ chapters Triwizard AU coming up as well :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic and as always, comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
